Défi aventure
by hykus
Summary: Voici mes participations aux défis aventure
1. défi aventure N15

_Ceci est ma première participation au défi aventure. C'est une réécriture (très très libre) d'un conte de noël (je donnerai le titre à la fin pour laisser une chance de trouver)_

 _Bonne lecture_

Bob s'en allait dans la neige en tapant les talons. Il était parti de son camp ce matin-là, alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Son camp, c'est à dire là ou son groupe avait choisi de passer la nuit.

Lui, c'était un pyromage, demi-diable aussi. Avec les cheveux bruns et bouclés qui lui tombait sur les épaules, vêtu d'une grande robe rouge de mage recouvrant sa frêle carrure, d'épaulettes de cuirs, ne lui offrant qu'une bien maigre armure et de son bâton.

En se réveillant, il s'était senti déprimé et terriblement seul. Ses compagnons n'étaient pas amicaux du tout. Il fallait qu'il effectue toutes les tâches du camp : aller chercher le bois et l'eau, monter les tentes, faire la cuisine, veiller à la satisfaction de tout le monde, soigner tout le monde après les batailles, et bien sûr il n'y avait personne pour l'aider ou s'occuper de ses propres blessures. Et si quelque chose n'était pas à leurs goûts, s'était forcément de sa faute, et les remarques désobligeantes fusaient, parfois accompagnées de quelques coups, soi-disant amicaux, mais qui lui laissait tout de même de gros bleu sur le dos ou les épaules.

\- J'en ai assez de rester avec eux, d'être au service des gens. Je veux être libre de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, pouvoir me poser dans une petite ville, profiter de la vie de citadin en faisant mes recherches tranquilles. Sans obéir aux ordres d'abrutis se prétendant aventurier.

Et bien qu'il regrettait la chaleur du feu, tant que ses compagnons dormaient encore, Bob était parti à la fin de son tour de garde, non sans avoir vérifié qu'aucun danger ne guettait ses anciens compagnons.

Maintenant, il s'en allait dans la neige... Il levait haut les pieds, l'un après l'autre, et chaque fois qu'il en posait un, cela faisait dans la neige un petit trou.

Or, depuis bien cinq minutes, un voleur le suivait. Un de ces voleurs qui tentait de vous approcher furtivement pour vous jeter dans la neige, vous détrousser et repartir aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Celui-là suivait discrètement Bob, mais quand celui-ci se retournait, il plongeait vite derrière un buisson.

\- Hmmm, disait Bob, j'avais bien cru pourtant entendre...

Et dans son buisson, le voleur retenait son souffle. Mais, Bob finit par l'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil.

\- Brrr ! Lui fit-il au nez tout en envoyant une gerbe de flammes dans sa direction.

Pauvre voleur ! Il eut si peur qu'en fuyant il trébuchait sur toutes les branches et que se fut miracle qu'il ne se cassa rien. Il partit dans la forêt et l'on ne le revit plus.

\- Tradéridéra, tralala ! Chantait Bob en arrivant en ville, c'est très agréable de retrouver une ville après tout ce temps à crapaüter dans la nature. Je ne veux plus jamais partir à l'aventure !

Après cela, au détour d'une ruelle il trouva un pot de miel, une paysanne l'avait sans doute perdu au retour du marché. Mais Bob n'arrivait pas à l'extraire du trou ou il s'était coincé. Après avoir essayé de toutes les manières, il devint furieux.

\- Tiens, grande bête de pot, dit-il en lançant un coup de pied, reste là si ça te plait !

Et la pierre qui coinçait le pot bougea légèrement, juste assez pour que Bob puisse récupérer le miel sans soucis.

\- Mm ! Mm ! Faisait Bob en se régalant, que la vie est belle en ville, plus jamais je n'irai à l'aventure, ça non !

Naturellement, quand il eut bien déjeuné, qu'il se fut bien frotté le ventre, il eut envie de faire la sieste, il loua donc une chambre dans une auberge et dormit un bon coup.

Quand il se réveilla, c'était presque le soir... Deux enfants jouaient bruyamment en discutant :

\- C'est le soir de Noël ! Disait l'un

\- C'est ce soir que chacun doit aider quelqu'un, secourir les malheureux, réparer les injustices..., répondit l'autre plus âgé, un adolescent sans doute.

\- Oui, mais c'est surtout le soir ou on reçoit des cadeaux ! Dit-il tout excité le plus jeune

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais seulement si tu as été très gentil toute l'année. Aller viens, on va aller aider maman à préparer le repas.

" Tiens... Tiens..., se disait Bob, je ne connaissais pas cette coutume... " Et puis les deux garçons s'enfuirent en courant et en riant.

Et Bob sortit de sa chambre et repartit en ville, cherchant une bonne action à faire... Mais les rues étaient désertes. Tout le monde semblait affairé chez lui, à préparer la fête. Pas une personne dehors, pas une porte ou un magasin ouvert. Soudain au détour d'une petite ruelle, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre, il vit une porte entrouverte et l'on pouvait distinguer des voix:

\- Messier, Messier, du calme, disait une première personne un peu nerveuse, je vais traiter toutes vos demandes, mais il me faut un peu de temps, voyons...

\- Ouai ben t'as intérêt à te dépêcher le vieux..., répondit quelqu'un, beaucoup plus agressif

\- Et si vous alliez vous détendre avec une bonne bière dans la salle voisine, ajouta la première personne, vous trouverez un tonneau et des chopes juste à côté de l'entrée.

Bob entendit des grognements d'approbation, puis il s'approcha de la porte avant d'entrer doucement en toquant.

\- Bonjour... commença-t-il doucement avant de se faire couper par le propriétaire des lieux

\- Désolé je ne prends plus de demandes ce soir, revenez demain.

\- Je ne viens pas pour demander, j'ignore même ce que vous proposez, j'ai cru entendre que vous étiez en difficulté et je voulais proposer mon aide. Rectifia Bob en se figeant sur le pas de la porte

\- He bien, alors ce n'est pas de refus, ici c'est la guilde des aventuriers, entrez donc, je vais vous expliquez.

En rentrant dans la boutique Bob vit une petite porte, donnant sur la salle avec les aventuriers que l'on entendait à peine, deux petites fenêtres qui donnait sur la ruelle de l'autre côté de la taverne, la salle principale composée de quelques tables et chaises ainsi que d'un comptoir qui semblait déborder de petits papiers, les annonces et demandes.

Il devait lire les différentes réclamations, demande de membre pour groupes déjà formés ou demande de groupe pour les solitaires, ainsi que les annonces de missions, puis tout répartir pour que tout le monde ait une réponse favorable à ses sollicitations et une mission à son niveau.

Bob s'amusait comme un fou, et il était très efficace grâce à sa mémoire, il retenait toutes les annonces et répartissait à une vitesse ahurissante. Si bien que le commerçant lui avait proposé de l'embaucher à mi-temps et de lui louer la petite chambre qu'il possédait, ainsi il pourrait s'installer dans cette ville qui avait l'air fort sympathique. S'il était resté, sage membre du groupe, aurait-il jamais connu une joie pareille ? De temps en temps, cependant, il pensait :

" Et ma bonne action dans tout ça ? "

Et alors qu'il était satisfait d'avoir tout distribué et qu'il s'apprêtait à rappeler tout le monde pour les en informer, Bob remarqua un petit bout de papier par terre. C'était une demande d'un groupe, ils étaient déjà trois, un guerrier, un nain et un archer et étaient à la recherche d'un mage, offensif de préférence, pour une mission.

Le tavernier regarda Bob d'un air désolé. Il était visible par tous que c'était un pyromage et pour sa réputation il ne pouvait pas se permettre de satisfaire tout le monde sauf un seul groupe.

Alors Bob fit un soupir, regarda par la fenêtre la ville où il faisait si bon vivre et puis se décida à repartir à l'aventure avec ce groupe. Il l'avait trouvé sa bonne action finalement, il aiderait cet homme qui lui avait tant proposé et ces aventuriers, avant de retourné a sa petite vie tranquille de citadin.

Après la distribution, seul ces trois personnes restaient présentes : " Et nous alors ? " Lança le nain, qui avait un bras mécanique

.

Bob paniqua un peu en remarquant que le guerrier était en fait un paladin, ou un inquisiteur il ne savait pas. Il pensait : " Bon de toute manière ce n'est que pour une mission, et puis il me semble sentir des émanations de magie venant de l'archer donc s'il voyage avec lui j'ai une chance de passer inaperçu aussi. "

Bob sortit de derrière le comptoir en parlant de sa plus belle voix, " Bonsoir, je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, ou Bob c'est plus simple. Comme vous pouvez sans doute le voir, je suis pyromage, je viendrais avec vous pour cette mission, je serais prêt d'ici une demi-heure le temps que j'aille récupérer mes affaires à l'auberge. Ensuite, nous pourrons partir quand il vous ira ".

Le paladin le jaugea du regard quelques secondes avant de déclarer, la voix dure " On comptait passer la nuit à l'auberge et se mettre en route demain, vous nous montrez le chemin ? "

Bob vit le nain lancer un petit regard de reproche en direction du guerrier et ajouter plus doucement " On pourra en profiter pour faire connaissance "

En s'engageant avec ce groupe Bob pensait juste accomplir une simple mission, il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde trouver de véritables amis qui lui redonnerais goût pour l'aventure, qui l'accepterais tout entier et qui l'accompagnerais pour une bonne partie de sa vie.

 _Voilà, le conte repris était Michka de Marie Colmont un conte de noël qui m'a bercé pendant les veillées de l'avant._

 _Merci d'avoir lu_

 _Hykus_


	2. défi aventure N20

Syrianna avait toujours eu une vie banale et calme avant de le rencontrer. Comme la plupart des enfants de son village, elle n'avait que peu été à l'école, elle savait tout juste lire, écrire et compter. Ses parents dirigeaient un atelier de couture, elle a donc appris le métier auprès d'eux. Elle avait échappé au mariage forcé, car cela n'aurait pas profité à l'entreprise et que son père la jugeait capable de porter l'affaire seul ; après tout, il l'avait bien formée. Ainsi elle vivait donc seule et s'en portait très bien.

Seulement quand Maria Lennon, une vieille amie disparue depuis presque trois ans, était venue lui demander de l'aide pour se loger, elle et son fils de deux ans, sa vie prit un tournant.

Maria était logée par un paysan du village voisin, mais les travaux aux champs étaient impossibles à mener tout en surveillant Balthazar, son fils, et ce dernier était encore trop jeune pour rester tout seul et avait de plus une santé fragile.

Syrianna l'avait donc prise en apprentissage, cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle comptait recruter une assistante pour faire grandir la boutique. Maria était comblée. Elle veillait sur son fils tout en travaillant et elle mettait beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage. Elle devient rapidement douée et elle était d'une grande aide.

Syrianna aussi veillait sur Bob, elle s'occupait souvent de lui et l'aimait beaucoup. Maria lui avait rapidement révélé la nature de son fils, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Demi-diable ou pas, c'était un petit garçon qui avait besoin d'attention. Il était très curieux et s'intéressait à tout, de fait il ne tenait pas en place. Il avait toujours mille choses à voir et à sentir mille lieux à explorer… et mille bêtises à faire. Il se mettait régulièrement en danger dans sa quête de découverte et il fallait donc constamment le surveiller et l'occuper. Il avait d'ailleurs appris à lire tout seul lorsqu'on l'avait mis devant un livre d'images. Mais malgré son énergie débordante, Syrianna s'était très rapidement attachée à lui. Sa curiosité faisait tout son charme et elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer, faible nourrisson constamment malade. Il lui fallut attendre l'hiver pour expérimenter les grippes, rhums, angines et autres maladies à répétition du garçon.

En grandissant, Bob était devenu un garçon social, serviable et particulièrement intelligent. Il apprenait très vite et voulais toujours bien faire. Il connaissait les bases de la couture et il lui arrivait d'accueillir les clients de la boutique. Cependant en grandissant sa part démoniaque se révélait aussi et il commençait à faire de la magie, sans aucun contrôle. Certes ses toutes petites flammes auraient eu bien du mal à enflammer le bois d'une maison, mais pour un tas de paille c'était une autre histoire, et après un accident, heureusement sans gravité, des rumeurs sur sa nature commençaient à courir. Et lorsqu'un beau jour d'hiver où les villageois ont voulu prévenir l'inquisition, Maria était partie sans laisser d'autres traces qu'une lettre d'excuse et de remerciement pour Syrianna. Lettre dans laquelle elle se gardait bien de mentionner le lieu de leur fuite. Bob avait alors huit ans et demi.

Il a fallu se réhabituer au calme et a la solitude. Sans ce petit garnement, la vie paraissait beaucoup plus monotone et vide. Elle avait rapidement reprise une apprentie, le commerce avait bien trop grandi pour qu'elle fasse tout elle-même, mais sa nouvelle recrue n'avait ni le talent ou l'efficacité de Maria ni la sympathie ou l'énergie de Bob. Alors la vie de Syrianna avait repris sa banalité et elle songeait avec nostalgie à ces moments de bonheur et de joie partagée avec Balthazar, qu'elle considérait comme son neveu.

Un an plus tard, elle reçut une brève lettre de Maria. Cette dernière lui indiquait qu'elle et son fils étaient en sécurité, qu'ils allaient bien même si Bob avait été gravement malade. Forcément, se dit Syrianna, en voyageant en plein hiver. Maria précisait de plus qu'elle logeait chez un boulanger qui l'avait hébergée en échangeant de menus services de couture puis de l'aide de Bob a la boulangerie. Il avait pu s'entraîner à contrôler le feu et ne générait plus de flamme sans le vouloir. Il était donc plus discret. Maria avait monté un petit commerce de couture, mais était restée chez ce boulanger.

Syrianna souriait, ils avaient l'air heureux et ils pourraient presque former une famille. Son regard s'assombrit cependant en lisant les dernières phrases. « Ceci est la seule lettre que je t'écrirai, je crains que l'inquisition continue de nous traquer et je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennui. Je te remercie encore de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Brûle cette lettre.

Adieu

Maria »

Il n'y avait bien évidemment aucun moyen de connaître la provenance de la lettre. Syrianna dû donc se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'aurait plus de nouvelles de la petite famille. Alors le cœur gros elle brûla la lettre ayant l'impression de perdre une sœur et un fils.

De nombreuses années s'écoulèrent, sans grandes nouveautés. Tous les jours se ressemblaient : ouvrir la boutique, accueillir les clients, effectuer leurs commandes. La boutique était prospère et elle avait embauché d'autres assistantes, désormais elle se contentait de la gestion de la boutique ainsi que des commandes les plus importantes. Elle repensait parfois ces folles années où elle avait une famille, un peu bancal certes, mais une famille. Elle en regretterait presque de ne pas être mariée, mais elle aurait perdu toute liberté et maintenant il était trop tard de toute façon.

Un comptoir s'ouvrit non loin de chez elle et elle décida de participer à la gestion et à l'entretien de celui-ci. Elle monta donc un petit élevage, en déléguant une partie de la gestion du magasin de couture à ses assistantes dont une avait le sens du commerce. Elle appréciait entendre les voyageurs raconter leurs aventures.

Elle avait ainsi des nouvelles de tout le cratère et elle apprit l'effondrement d'une montagne après le passage d'aventuriers. Un groupe de quatre contenant un demi-diable. Cependant, elle ne réussit pas à savoir avec certitude s'il s'agissait de Bob ou non. Les quelques éléments descriptifs étaient vagues et elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps.

Bien plus tard alors que les passants parlaient des dernières nouvelles du cratère, concernant la dévastation de la cité de Mirage, ils évoquèrent un groupe contenant un demi-diable, elle porta donc l'oreille sans grand espoir, mais son regard s'illumina quand elle entendit le nom de celui-ci, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Pas de doutes, c'était lui. Il était donc bien vivant… et toujours au cœur d'embrouilles qui le dépassait visiblement. Les voyageurs n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord ; certains les voyaient comme des héros qui les auraient préservés d'un mal plus grand encore et d'autres comme des bandits malfaisants. Elle décida de faire confiance à Bob et opta pour les héros incompris. Elle dut cependant interrompre la discussion avant d'en apprendre plus afin d'éviter une bagarre.

Syrianna était heureuse de le savoir vivant. En plus, les voyageurs parlaient d'un groupe, signifiant que son ancien protégé n'était pas tout seul. En fin de soirée, au moment de la fermeture elle remarqua qu'il ne restait qu'un voyageur qui semblait favorable au quatuor ; elle décida donc de lui poser quelques questions.

Ce dernier ne discuta pas longtemps, il devait partir tôt le lendemain, mais elle apprit que les autres membres du groupe étaient un demi-élémentaire, un nain et un inquisiteur de la lumière, qu'ils luttaient tous contre les intendants qui possédaient un puissant artefact, que la région avait été raser par le demi-diable, supposément pour empêcher une entité maléfique de conquérir le cratère. Syrianna n'avait jamais douté des bonnes intentions de Bob ainsi, elle ne fut pas surprise par la majorité de ses révélations. Un point l'inquiétait beaucoup cependant : que faisait un demi-diable avec un inquisiteur, de la lumière qui plus est ? Elle se mit à craindre que son neveu ne soit pas dans ce groupe par choix et son imagination fit le reste du travail et lui apporta de multiples scénarios dans lesquels son protégé était menacé et battu, forcé à rester dans le groupe ou même pire, en route vers son jugement accompagné par cet inquisiteur. Elle n'avait cependant aucun moyen de démêler le vrai du faux et elle resta avec ses inquiétudes.

Quelques mois plus tard alors qu'elle se rendait au comptoir avec des animaux elle croisa un groupe de 5 personnes. Un soldat de l'église de la Lumière menait la marche d'un air pressé et déterminé, elle s'écarta prudemment de son chemin. Un homme grand et fin, probablement un mage le suivait. Son visage lui paraissait familier, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus ; elle supposa donc qu'elle l'avait déjà croisé au comptoir, même si elle pressentait qu'elle faisait une erreur. En posant son regard sur le troisième membre du groupe son regard s'illumina, c'était le grand ménestrel Aldo Azur ! Elle se jeta dans ses bras et proposa de lui offrir à boire, à manger et tout ce dont il avait besoin, après lui avoir évidemment dit toute son admiration pour son travail. Sa voix tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion. Alors que Sir Azur s'apprêtait a refusé son offre, le mage s'adressa à elle et l'invita à se joindre à eux à l'auberge. Elle se proposa de les accompagner et de leur faire visiter les lieux, trop heureuse d'avoir une excuse pour rester avec le ménestrel.

Cependant le doute quant à l'identité du mage resurgit, elle était sûre de le connaître, relativement bien même. Elle posa alors la question. Il la dévisagea quelques instants et sembla la reconnaître, il la prit dans ses bras en criant « Tati ! Tari Syrianna ! ». Il n'y avait que LUI qui l'appelait comme ça, c'était forcement Balthazar. Elle le regarda alors de plus près et ce fut comme une évidence. Il avait changé bien sûr; la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était un petit garçon et se tenait devant elle un homme dans la force de l'âge. On reconnaissait cependant certains traits, ses yeux brillaient toujours du même éclat. Il fit alors une brève présentation de ses amis. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux son petit Balthazar, qui était là juste devant elle, était un mage, un aventurier et connaissait personnellement le grand Aldo Azur ! Ils commencèrent à parler tout en allant vers le comptoir, Syrianna toujours au bras de Bob, et attrapant celui d'Aldo au passage. Elle se débrouilla pour que les aventuriers soient traités comme des rois et leur expliqua le fonctionnement de l'endroit. Puis elle osa demander une chanson à Sir Azur et alors que celui-ci tentait de défiler Bob intervient et fit céder son ami qui proposa une chanson lors du diner.

Ils s'installèrent aux tables, Bob et Shin avec elle et les autres a la table d'une autre voyageuse, pour une quête sans doute. Balthazar et elle continuèrent à discuter un moment, mais il dut s'éloigner pour la quête. Syrianna plongea alors dans ses pensées, visiblement il était bien dans son groupe. Il avait l'air très heureux et il lui assurait que Théo, l'inquisiteur, même s'il avait un caractère bien trempé était un très bon camarade.

Balthazar revient vers elle, ils allaient devoir partir. Elle lui fit rapidement promettre de lui écrire de temps en temps. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et son neveu lui intima de rester chez elle quelques jours, il y allait peut-être avoir du grabuge dans la région.

Elle observa le groupe sur le départ, ils étaient très coordonnés sans même avoir besoin de se parler. Elle était donc rassuré, son protégé volait maintenant de ses propres ailes, était épanoui, heureux et bien entouré. En les regardant cela ne faisait aucun doute, ils étaient compagnons de route, mais aussi et surtout, des amis.


	3. défi aventure N21

_Lors de sa visite à la tour des mages, Bob avait pu récupérer (grâce à Tesla), un sac avec des affaires qu'il avait abandonnées lors de son départ, il y a quelques années. Cette besace contenait notamment un vieux cahier qu'il avait oublié en partant. Il décida de lire un peu._

Journal des apparitions

Sur les conseils de Marie-Chantal, je vais tenir un journal pour recenser les apparitions de mon démon. D'après elle cela peut m'aider à repérer les situations à risque, comme ça je peux les éviter ou être mieux préparé à la bataille.

 **Jour 1**

Force : Apparition mineure

Symptôme : voix interne

Contexte : Discutions avec Melvin sur sa potentielle petite amie, Camilia.

Fin : Facilement réprimé (concentration)

Commentaire : Je suis dubitatif quant à l'utilité de ce journal, mais après tout pourquoi pas ?

 **Jour 2**

Force : Apparition mineure

Symptôme : voix interne

Contexte : Cours théorique sur un nouveau sort de flamme.

Fin : Disparition spontanée

Commentaire : RAS

 _Il se souvenait de ce journal, il l'avait commencé quelque temps après son arrivée à la tour sur les conseils de l'infirmière. Il regarda la longueur et décida de parcourir la suite._

 **Jour 87**

Force : Apparition modérée

Symptôme : voix interne très forte, voix externe inaudible, renforcement d'un sort déjà présent

Contexte : cours pratique (utilisation de la magie)

Fin : J'ai simulé un malaise pour m'isoler et me calmer.

Commentaire : Mes camarades ne doivent pas savoir, seule l'infirmière sait pour ma nature et c'est très bien ainsi. Je crois que c'est une critique de Sophia sur ma puissance qui a déclenché SA colère car IL voulait faire une démonstration de force.

…

 **Jour 198**

Force : Apparition forte

Symptôme : voix interne très forte, voix externe audible, flammèche au bout des doigts, étincelles autour de moi, perte d'équilibre

Contexte : fou rire lors d'une discutions avec Camilia et les autres au bar (une chope de bière)

Fin : J'ai prétexté un malaise pour sortir prendre l'air. Apaisement spontané avec le froid et un grand verre d'eau

Commentaire : Je dois faire très attention à l'alcool, je pense que cela a amplifié l'apparition.

…

 **Jour 265**

Force : Apparition modérée

Symptôme : voix interne modérée, fièvre (surtout dans les mains), amplification de ma colère ?

Contexte : Dispute avec Melvin à propos de sa relation avec Camilia

Fin : On s'est séparés pour aller en cours (inattentif), apaisement difficile, grande respiration

Commentaire : Je trouve Melvin trop possessif envers Camilia alors apprendre qu'il la trompe m'a mis en colère.

…

 **Jour 305**

Force : Apparition minimale

Symptôme : sensation de présence (triomphante ?)

Contexte : Annonce du thème de prochain cours de créature : les démons

Fin : disparition spontanée

Commentaire : J'appréhende beaucoup, j'ai peur de ne pas LE contrôler et de me dévoiler. Je vais bien préparer le cours pour ne pas avoir à être trop attentif et pouvoir LE contenir.

 **Jour 306**

Force : Apparition majeure : début de transformation

Symptôme : maux de tête importants, bosse sur le dessus du crâne (des cornes ?), saignement des gencives, douleur et chaleur dans les mains et sur les joues, voix interne assourdissante, (voix externe ?), évanouissement.

Contexte : cours sur les démons

Fin : apaisement partiel après le malaise, réveil à l'infirmerie, apaisement total avec du repos et du calme

Commentaire : Je crois que l'hologramme magique était la goutte de trop pour mon contrôle déjà faible. J'ai peur que les élèves présents se doutent de quelque chose, mais d'après l'infirmière cela n'était pas assez spécifique. Je n'irai pas en cours les prochains jours le but est de simuler un rétablissement, mais je crois que j'en ai réellement besoin je suis épuisé.

 **Jour 307**

RAS

Commentaire : Je suis resté à l'infirmerie toute la journée pour me reposer effectivement cela n'est pas de refus, j'ai à peine été capable de m'assoir pour manger. Camilia est venue me voir, elle m'a apporté les cours, mais l'infirmière m'a interdit de les rattraper maintenant. D'après elle, je suis encore trop faible. Les autres élèves sont inquiets pour ma santé, mais ne se doutent de rien ils pensent, pas tout à fait à tort, que mes malaises ont pour cause une santé fragile et un manque de repos. C'est vrai que je travaille souvent tard le soir, je devrai faire attention, mais je refuse de prendre du retard.

 **Jour 308**

RAS (pas même de petite voix ou de présence, c'est étrange)

Commentaire : Confirmation des remarques d'hier les autres élèves n'ont pas fait le lien avec le sujet traité et mon malaise. Aujourd'hui, des amis sont venus me rendre visite et j'ai pu rattraper les cours. Je suis rentré dans ma chambre ce soir et je retourne en classe après le week-end. Je vais en profiter pour finir mon rattrapage et préparer les cours de la semaine prochaine.

 **Jour 309**

Force : Apparition faible

Symptôme : présence (longue durée)

Contexte : Au réveil

Fin : disparition spontanée dans la nuit.

Commentaire : J'ai rensenti la présence toute la journée

…

 **Jour 478**

Force : Apparition forte : initiation de transformation

Symptôme : présence colérique, voix interne forte, maux de tête importants, étourdissement, perte d'équilibre (chute de ma chaise), mains et joue très chaude, peau rêche (début d'apparition d'écailles), saignement de gencive.

Contexte : Révélation du sujet de jeudi prochain : Défense contre les démons

Fin : Difficilement réprimer (méditation)

Commentaire : J'ai été emmené à l'infirmerie par le professeur de défense, Mr Stano il était très inquiet et a insisté pour m'accompagner personnellement. Marie-Chantal lui a annoncé que c'était causé par de l'hypoglycémie (le malaise a eu lieu juste avant manger donc c'est crédible). Je suis retourné en classe l'après-midi. J'ai fait beaucoup de malaises similaires ces derniers mois (la transformation en moins), donc celui-ci ne sera pas être suspect. Je crois que je devrai vraiment faire attention à bien me reposer, j'ai l'impression que la fatigue favorise SA présence. Ce thème semble LE rendre furieux, j'ai peur de faire une bêtise pendant le cours.

 **Jour 479**

Force : Apparition modérée

Symptôme : présence colérique, voix interne forte, maux de tête importants, étourdissement léger

Contexte : Diner (discussions enthousiastes des autres sur le cours de jeudi.)

Fin : Réprimer dans la soirée (méditation)

Commentaire : J'ai demandé à l'infirmière si elle connaissait une technique pour masquer mes réactions aux sorts durant le cours de défense, mais elle ne sait pas, il faudrait demander au professeur, cela impliquerait de lui révéler ma nature il en est hors de question, j'ai trop peur de sa réaction. J'appréhende la journée de demain, si je semble atteint par les sorts, tout le monde saura et ma vie sera un enfer. Je vois bien comment sont traité les quelques créatures magiques, surtout des demi-élémentaires, présentent à l'académie : la plupart finissent par être dénoncé aux inquisiteurs puis sont arrêter. Je réfléchis à me trouver une excuse pour ne pas assister à la leçon.

 **Jour 480, matin**

Je viens de me réveiller et je suis terrifié et furieux à la fois. Je sens déjà SA présence, je ressens SA colère, je L'entends hurler dans mon esprit et les vertiges commencent, si je vais en classe, je crois que je ferai un malaise avant même le début des démonstrations. Je ne dois pas aller à ce cours, surtout pas je vais simuler un malaise au petit déjeuner (ce qui ne sera pas bien compliqué vu mon état), comme ça j'irai à l'infirmerie.

 **Jour 481, soir**

J'étais à l'infirmerie, mais Mr Stano est venu me chercher, selon lui c'est un sujet « capital », il a tellement insisté pour que je vienne, même si je ne participe pas, même si je somnole. L'infirmière n'a pas pu refuser sans être suspecte. J'ai donc été en classe et cela n'a pas loupé.

Force : Malaise important PUIS Apparition forte (au réveil), début transformation

Symptôme du malaise : violents maux de tête, nausée, vertige et perte d'équilibre (chute), engourdissement des membres, atténuation de la voix interne et de la présence.

Symptôme de l'apparition : présence furieuse, voix interne forte, voix externe audible et intelligible, maux de tête importants, perte de contrôle de mes gestes, tremblement.

Symptôme de la transformation : mains et joue très chaude avec la peau rêche et apparition d'écailles translucides sur la peau, saignement de gencive et apparition de dents pointues, apparition de corne sur la tête, modification des yeux (Pupille de chat, iris orangé), douleur dans le dos.

Contexte : Cours de défense, démonstration d'un sort pour affaiblir les démons

Fin : Très difficilement réprimer (méditation, calmant, sort). J'ai eu besoin de l'aide de l'infirmière pour essayer d'entamer la méditation, mais impossible de m'apaiser et de LE maitriser elle a réussi à me faire avaler un calmant, mais toujours sans effet. Elle a dû aller chercher le professeur de défense, celui-ci a utilisé un sort qui L'a affaiblie et m'a permis de reprendre difficilement le contrôle.

Commentaire : Bon, je crois que maintenant ma classe est au courant, donc après le repas se sera toute l'académie. L'archimage Tesla a voulu me voir, mais Marie-Chantal a interdit toute visite j'étais encore trop faible et un rien risquait de me faire perdre le contrôle à nouveau. J'ai entendu Dame Tesla râler ; elle est repartie, en m'interdisant de sortir avant de l'avoir rencontré. Je crois que je suis trop épuisé pour réaliser les conséquences de ce qui vient de se passer, mais je pense que les prochains jours vont être difficiles.

 **Jour 482**

RAS

Commentaire : Je suis resté à l'infirmerie pour la journée (et il est prévu que j'y passe tout le week-end au moins). J'ai dormi pendant la matinée, je suis encore très affaibli, j'ai eu besoin d'aide pour m'assoir et manger. L'archimage est venu dans l'après-midi, je me suis bien fait engueuler en même temps... elle a raison, cela aurait pu mal tourner. Maintenant, j'ai obligation de suivre des cours personnels avec Mr Stano apparemment, il existe des sorts applicables sur soi-même pour limiter les pertes de contrôle. Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose finalement, j'aurai de meilleurs moyens de lutte… mais je crains les réactions des autres élèves. Mes amis ne sont pas venus me voir, je sais que le vendredi soir il n'y a souvent personne mais… j'ai peur de me retrouver seul, encore.

 **Jour 483**

Force : Apparition légère

Symptôme : présence, voix interne faible (murmure)

Contexte : Rattrapage des leçons ratées

Fin : disparition spontanée

Commentaire : Toujours aucune visite, j'ai discuté avec Marie-Chantal, tout le monde sait maintenant pour ma nature. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'hésite à aller voir mes amis, mais s'ils ne sont pas venus… j'espère que c'est à cause des études. (moi même je n'y crois pas trop). Je vais devoir me réhabituer à être rejeté par tout le monde.

…

 **Jour 495**

Force : Apparition modérée

Symptôme : présence colérique, voix interne modérée, génération de flammèche (discrète).

Contexte : nouvelle réprimande publique

Fin : facilement réprimer (concentration)

Commentaire : ça y est, ma vie est un enfer… Je me suis encore fait réprimander publiquement par l'Achimage Billot il dit que c'est à cause de ma nature que je ne fais rien de bien. Ce type me hait depuis longtemps et maintenant il a une excuse pour le montrer. Je suis tout le temps seul, évidemment mes anciens amis ne veulent plus rester avec moi qui voudrait rester avec un demi-diable…

…

 **Jour 562**

Force : Apparition modérée à forte

Symptôme : présence euphorique, voix interne forte, amplification de sort déjà présent, génération de flamme.

Contexte : cours de génération de flamme

Fin : Difficilement réprimer (concentration/méditation)

Commentaire : J'en ai marre, marre de me faire humilier à la moindre erreur. Tous les élèves ratent parfois des sorts, les incantent trop longtemps ou les invoque trop puissant et cela ne pose pas de problèmes, mais quand c'est moi… c'est tout de suite un drame, même lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'apparition de mon démon. Quand c'est moi, j'ai immédiatement droit à une convocation de l'archimage Billot. Ce soir, il vient de m'imposer un ultimatum, à la prochaine « erreur » je suis viré. J'ai discuté avec Mr Stano, le seul qui essaye encore de m'aider avec Marie-Chantal, il a peut-être une idée de sort et de potions qui m'aideraient encore plus à garder le contrôle, mais avec beaucoup d'effet secondaire. Principalement une grande fatigue, une réduction drastique de ma magie, étourdissement (voir évanouissement) fréquent. Je vais y réfléchir ce soir, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

 **Jour 563, matin**

RAS

Commentaire : Ce matin, je vais accepter la proposition de Mr Stano, j'ai peur des effets que cela va provoquer, mais si je veux rester à l'académie je dois le faire. Depuis quelques mois il ne se passe pas une semaine sans « incident » donc une semaine avant d'être viré je refuse, je veux finir mes études, il le faut, je veux être mage, je veux montrer que l'on peut faire le bien malgré ma nature. Je vais aller le voir, juste avant de manger.

 **Jour 563, soir**

Force : Malaise important (++)

Symptôme : nausée, vomissement, vertige, tremblement, fièvre, maux de tête très intense

Contexte : solution de Mr Stano

Fin : apaisement partiel avec le repos (pas complètement fini)

Commentaire : D'après Mr Stano, les effets secondaires seront moins violents avec le temps j'espère qu'il a raison car je n'ai pas pu aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je n'ai rien mangé de la journée et je n'ai pas pu me lever non plus. Je me sens vraiment mal.

 **Jour 564**

Malaise : IDEM (+)

Commentaire : En fait, il faut trouver le « dosage », aujourd'hui c'est un peu mieux qu'hier, mais je suis quand même resté au lit toute la journée. Mr Stano a dû aller expliquer à l'archimage Billot que je n'y étais pour rien, que cela n'était pas une perte de contrôle (au contraire).

 **Jour 565**

IDEM (+)

 **Jour 566**

IDEM (++)

 **Jour 567**

IDEM (+)

 **Jour 568**

IDEM (-)

Commentaire : Je me sens mieux que les autres jours, je crois qu'on tient quelque chose.

 **Jour 568**

Force : Malaise supportable

Symptôme : nausée, vertige, maux de tête modérés, affaiblissement de ma magie, faiblesse générale.

Contexte : solution de Mr Stano

Fin : pas d'apaisement

Commentaire : Je suis retourné en cours cet après-midi, cela fait un moment que je ne ressens plus du tout SA présence, ça fait du bien, mais… je me sens encore plus seul. Les élèves me regardent avec méfiance.

…

 **Jour 623**

Force : apparition modérée

Symptôme : présence euphorique, voix interne forte, voix externe légère, amplification de sort déjà présent

Contexte : cours appliqué de pyromancie (demande de faire le plus gros sort possible)

Fin : apaisement spontané rapide

Commentaire : Je crois que l'archimage Billot l'a fait exprès il voulait un incident pour me renvoyer. J'avais lancé un beau sort, tout bien contrôlé, mais MONSIEUR en voulait plus (alors que j'avais déjà fait mieux que la majorité des autres étudiants). Alors j'ai augmenté un peu l'intensité du sort toujours en contrôle, mais j'ai commencé à sentir sa présence donc j'ai demandé si je pouvais couper le sort, afin de prévenir tout incident. Mais non, il voulait que je le maintienne encore. Donc j'ai continué et cela n'a pas loupé, l'incident est arrivé et je me suis fait virer, je dois partir ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, pour cette nuit je vais essayer d'atteindre l'Hermitage et de demander à l'aubergiste si je peux l'aider en échange d'un lit, ensuite on verra.


	4. Défi aventure N22

_Salut_

 _Voici ma participation à ce défi, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi et d'ailleurs le thème n'est que partiellement respecté (pour les moments plats et vides, on repassera). Si vous avez des suggestions d'améliorations, je suis preneuse._

 _Bonne lecture !_

Shin est en haut d'un arbre et scrute le ciel, il annonce à ses camarades qui l'attendent en bas.

\- On devrait monter le camp, vu l'état du ciel il risque de pleuvoir et j'aimerais être déjà installé quand l'orage nous tombera dessus.

\- T'es sûr Shin ? r _épondit une voix bourrue._

\- Certains Théo. Il y a une grotte, à une demi-heure de marche, je pense. On devrait pouvoir l'atteindre avant la pluie si on se dépêche.

\- Mais ça va... on n'est pas pressé; la nuit est encore loin. Et puis, au pire, ce n'est pas quelques gouttes qui vont nous tuer _,_ _râ_ _la Théo_.

\- C'est une tempête qui arrive, pas une petite averse, _rétorqua_ _Shi_ _n une fois au sol_ , vu la quantité d'eau qui risque de tomber, le chemin risque de devenir impraticable très vite.

Les aventuriers repartirent donc rapidement après à cette discussion. Shin menait la marche, étant le seul à connaître la direction à prendre. Théo le suivait, prêt à attaquer au moindre signe de dangers, Bob et Grunlek fermaient la marche, eux aussi sur la défensive. Après tout, la forêt grouillait d'araignée et de monstre en tout genre, il fallait donc rester prudent. À leur grand soulagement, ils atteignirent la grotte avant la pluie et sans croiser d'ennemies.

Ils posèrent les affaires dans l'entrée, et après une brève discussion, décidèrent de faire deux groupes. Théo et Bob partirent explorer la caverne afin de vérifier qu'aucune bestiole ou bandit ne vivait à l'intérieur. Ils trouvèrent les restes d'une tanière d'un ours, elle semblait assez ancienne. Sur le chemin du retour, ils débattirent violemment. Théo ne souhaitait pas rester là car l'ours pourrait revenir, alors que Bob refusait de sortir sous la pluie, il faisait suffisamment froid pour ne pas avoir besoin d'être mouillé en prime. Le mage finit par proposer un compromis, ils pourraient demander à Shin de vérifier la tanière, il serait sûrement capable de dater un peu plus précisément son abandon.

Pendant ce temps, Shin et Grunlek ressortirent pour récupérer du bois. Ils faisaient des allers-retours aux abords de la caverne afin de pouvoir se mettre rapidement à l'abri en cas de pluie et ne pas mouiller tous le bois. D'un coup, l'atmosphère changea le vent se leva et l'air s'alourdit, ils rentrèrent rapidement avec un dernier chargement de bois. À peine furent-ils entrés dans la grotte que la pluie se mit à tomber. Comme pré senti par Shin, ce n'était pas la petite bruine habituelle de cette saison, mais un véritable mur d'eau, on n'y voyait pas à dix mètres. Les deux compagnons étaient bien contents d'être à l'abri.

Théo et Bob revinrent à ce moment là et au vu du déluge à l'extérieur Théo se résolut vite à rester ici. Shin confirma facilement que l'abandon de la tanière était très ancien, mais ils décidèrent tout de même de monter la garde toute la nuit. Une fois ceci décidé, ils commencèrent à installer leur camp.

Grâce au bois ramassé par ses amis Bob put rapidement monter le foyer. Il eut cependant des difficultés à rendre le feu autonome à cause du vent qui s'engouffrait dans leur grotte. Il fit donc un petit feu, tout juste suffisant pour cuisiner mais au moins il était à abriter grâce à la barricade bricolée par Grunlek avec leurs sacs. Ce dernier était venu au secours du pyromage voyant celui-ci se battre contre les courants d'air alors qu'il commençait à sortir ses ustensiles et les provisions pour le repas. Shin installait les couchages autour du feu tandis que Théo s'occupait de lumière, il posa d'ailleurs sa selle dans le prolongement de la protection du feu.

Grunlek étant le seul à savoir cuisiner correctement, il se chargeait toujours de la préparation des repas. Il était aidé alternativement d'un trois autres, il appela Shin dont c'était le tour. Ce dernier râla un peu, mais céda rapidement contre la promesse d'une pomme. Pendant ce temps, Bob s'installa sur sa couche et griffonnait sur son carnet, probablement pour préparer leur nouvelle mission. Théo de son côté se reposait pour être frais et disponible pour le premier tour de garde.

Le repas fut rapidement prêt grâce à la prévoyance du nain et tout le monde passa à table. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en discutant de leur future mission ils avaient été mandatés par le Duc Ragnar pour assurer l'éducation de son fils. Les aventuriers avaient été surpris par cette requête, mais le Duc les avait rapidement convaincus en vantant leurs qualités telles que l'ouverture d'esprit, leur grande connaissance pratique du monde et aussi en leur promettant une coquette récompense. Dehors la tempête faisait rage, en plus du vent et de la pluie on entendait maintenant le tonnerre et les éclaires. Les quatre compagnons étaient bien contents d'être à l'abri, même si Théo refusait catégoriquement de le reconnaître et maintenait qu'ils auraient pu avancer plus dans la journée. Dès la fin du repas, le guerrier prit son tour de garde.

Si Grunlek et Shin se couchèrent rapidement, Bob continua ses recherches. Il voulait établir un programme pour Vendis, le fils du Duc, il réfléchissait à ce qui serai intéressant de lui enseigner et prenait des notes. Il finit par s'endormir sur son travail, l'encrier ouvert et son précieux cahier exposé à l'humidité ambiante. En remarquant cela Théo leva les yeux au ciel, " Certaines choses ne changerons jamais " murmura-t-il, il se rapprocha de son ami, récupéra délicatement son carnet et sa plume, ferma le pot et rangea le tout dans le sac du pyromage. Théo retourna à sa méditation, c'était sa manière de monter la garde cela lui permettait d'être attentif à son environnement. Il était assis en tailleur, le dos bien droit, les paumes posées sur ses genoux sa respiration était lente et profonde.

Quelques heures plus tard, le guerrier sortit de sa transe sa garde était finie, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il lui fallut un instant pour prendre conscience à nouveau de son environnement, il se releva et alla réveiller Grunlek qui devait prendre le tour suivant. Il marcha un peu dans le camp le temps que son camarade émerge pleinement. Il était un homme d'action et l'immobilité lui pesait alors il aimait prendre le temps de se dégourdir les jambes avant l'aller se coucher. Il fut interrompu par une main se posant sur son bras et un murmure :

\- Je suis prêt, tu peux y aller. Quelque chose à signaler ?

\- Non Grun, tout est calme. Bon; sauf le temps dehors, _ajouta Théo avec une grimace en regardant dehors,_ mais on s'en fiche pour l'instant.

\- Parfait, j'espère que ça va se calmer, sinon on risque de ne pas pouvoir voyager demain.

\- On s'en sortira.

Le ton de Théo était ferme et résolu, ils voyageraient demain quoiqu'il arrive. Sur ces mots, il rejoint sa couche pour un repos bien mérité.

Grunlek lui avait l'air soucieux, le Duc Ragnar était un bon ami et arriver en retard était délicat, mais voyager par ce temps n'était pas raisonnable. " On verra bien demain ", se dit-il. Puis il s'installa pour veiller.

Son tour de garde se passa sans accroc, mais l'intempérie ne faiblissait toujours pas. En réveillant Shin, l'ingénieur était inquiet les chemins seraient probablement impraticables à cause de la boue, ils risquaient de se perdre vu la faible visibilité et ils ne pourraient repérer les dangers, probablement nombreux au cœur de la forêt.

Une fois l'archer bien réveillé, il remarqua le trouble de Grunlek. Le benjamin tenta de rassurer son aîné, après tout ils étaient habitués aux conditions difficiles, ils étaient quatre et pourraient s'entraider. De même, le Duc connaissait leur condition d'aventurier, au vu des circonstances il comprendrait qu'ils aient un ou deux jours de retard.

Shin fut soulagé en entendant le nain s'endormir enfin, un peu apaiser. Il put ainsi surveiller le camp l'esprit tranquille. Vers le milieu de son tour, il vit une silhouette s'approcher de leur grotte. L'archer cristallisa une flèche et attrapa son arc, posé juste à côté de lui. Puis il reconnut Éden il poussa un soupir, de soulagement et de déception mêlés. Il n'y avait pas de danger réel, mais il entretenait une relation conflictuelle avec la louve. Elle rentra dans la grotte et se secoua, juste à côté de l'archer qui râla dans sa barbe " Sale cabot ". La louve parcourut le camp du regard puis repéra son ami nain et voulut s'installer près de lui.

Malheureusement, elle était aussi tout contre Bob qui se réveilla rapidement à cause du froid et de l'humidité dans son dos. Après quelques instants passés à reprendre ses esprits, il remarqua l'intruse et la poussa elle grogna un peu, mais s'installa plus loin.

Bob remarqua la flaque aux pieds de Shin et fit rapidement le lien entre celle-ci, l'air furieux de son ami et l'arrivée de la louve trempée. Il se moqua discrètement de lui tout en pestant contre la pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Avant de se rendormir, Bob nota que ses affaires étaient rangées, en ordre, dans son sac, alors qu'il était persuadé de s'être endormi en travaillant. Il marmonna un remerciement pour son camarade ayant rangé son précieux carnet et se rendormit.

Il ne put se reposer bien longtemps, car son tour arriva rapidement après. Il nota une accalmie de la tempête, mais le temps restait tout de même très mauvais. Certes la visibilité était bien meilleure, le brouillard s'était levé, la pluie était moins épaisse, mais elle demeurait continue, les violentes rafales rafraîchissant encore l'air déjà peu clément de ce début d'automne. Sa garde se passa sans accrocs, quelques animaux curieux tentèrent de s'approcher de la grotte, mais de petites flammèches au bout du bâton suffirent à les décourager.

Au petit matin, le mage réveilla ses camarades et quand Théo annonça sa ferme intention de reprendre la route Bob protesta vivement, il n'allait pas voyager par ce temps ! Cependant, il se vit rapidement contraint par l'inquisiteur et le nain impossible d'arriver en retard. Le voyage serait certes inconfortable, mais pas dangereux. Ils partirent rapidement, les chemins étant beaucoup trop boueux pour les chevaux, ils se déplacèrent à pied, s'enfonçant régulièrement rendant leur progression très fatigante.

En milieux de journée ils sortirent enfin de la forêt, Bob invoqua immédiatement Brasier et se mit en selle accompagné de Shin. Les deux autres montèrent sur Lumière et ils purent enfin avancer à une allure raisonnable. Il restait une petite bruine, mais les bourrasques s'étaient finalement calmées. Ils chevauchèrent d'un bon pas, ayant hâte d'arriver pour se mettre au sec et lorsque la ville fut en vue ils accélérèrent encore. Éden les quitta à l'entrée de la ville et Bob préféra révoquer sa monture.

Ils furent accueillis par des valets qui les firent entrer et l'un d'eux emmena Lumière à l'écurie. Ils attendirent quelques instants dans un petit salon avant que le Duc n'arrive et les saluts " Ha, vous voilà aventurier ! Vous êtes bien brave pour voyager par ce temps, venez donc au coin du feu vous réchauffer. Nous pourrons y discuter des détails de votre mission "


	5. Défi aventure N23

Depuis quelques jours, les aventuriers suivaient une nouvelle quête ; un érudit leur avait indiqué la présence de ruines au cœur du désert voisin. Vestiges d'un antique lieu de culte où étaient pratiqués d'occultes rituels magiques, elles renfermaient probablement des reliques intéressantes. Le **polymathe** leur avait simplement demandé une petite part du butin en échange de la localisation exacte des sites.

Ainsi voici les quatre amis partis dans le désert. Malgré la fin de **l'aube** , ils avançaient en plein **cagnard**. Théo, qui n'aurait enlevé sa précieuse armure pour rien au monde, était probablement le plus en difficulté. Shin n'en menait pas large non plus, le demi-élémentaire avait toujours préféré l'hiver. Ici, il n'était vraiment pas dans son élément, au contraire de Bob qui était le seul à bien supporter cette chaleur. Il avançait **fringant** et **volubile** malgré leur longue nuit de voyage, impatient de percer les mystères de ces ruines.

D'après leur carte, ils n'étaient plus très loin d'une petite oasis et les aventuriers comptaient s'y reposer durant les heures les plus chaudes de la journée. Voyager de nuit était beaucoup plus confortable pour tous. En arrivant en haut d'une grande dune, ils trouvèrent comme prévu leur petit havre de paix. La végétation était **luxuriante** autour du petit point d'eau et de nombreuses fleurs aux **corolles vermillon** rendaient le tableau plus parfait encore. Les voyageurs se précipitèrent à l'ombre des arbres pour profiter de la fraîcheur tant attendue.

Après s'être désaltérés, ils montèrent sommairement leurs camps tout en se répartissant les tours de garde. Bob alluma un petit feu qui brasillait doucement et rendait le lieu féérique. Grunlek cuisina rapidement les rations préparées la veille; et une fois ses amis et lui repus, il commença sa veillée.

Quelques heures auparavant, une autre silhouette avançait dans ce désert. Il faisait encore nuit mais l'étrange personnage ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté pour s'orienter. Il connaissait les **étoiles** par cœur et sa lecture se trouvait facilitée par l'absente totale de **nuage**. L'inconnu n'était pas un humain mais un démon; Énoch. Il était à la recherche d'un grimoire qui contiendrait des informations sur le peuple des **Arcadiens**. Cependant il avait appris en arrivant au village à la lisière du désert qu'un groupe d'aventuriers s'était mis en route. Il n'avait pas pu obtenir plus d'information sur leur but mais le diable craignait qu'ils ne se dirigent au même endroit que lui. Il se dépêchait donc et espérait rattraper son retard pour arriver avant eux, s'il pouvait éviter la confrontation il gagnerait en temps et en discrétion.

En fin d'après-midi, il atteignit enfin l'oasis qu'il attendait pour faire une brève pause et gagner en efficacité une fois la nuit tombée. Il remarqua néanmoins rapidement le brasillement d'un feu. Il se rapprocha prudemment et reconnut son fils et ses amis. Celui-ci montait la garde et semblait suspicieux : il devait sentir sa présence. Cette découverte inquiéta quelque peu Énoch ; avoir ces aventuriers dans les pattes lui compliquerait la tâche. Ils le connaissaient et ne seraient probablement pas ravis de le revoir. Il allait falloir les éloigner le temps de faire des recherches, car il n'avait qu'une vague idée de l'emplacement du grimoire.

Remarquant que son fils s'apprêtait à retourner vers ses camarades Énoch l'aborda promptement :

\- Bien le bonjour, mon fils ! Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ; tu m'en vois très attrister, commença le diable sur un ton jovial.

\- Pas de **flagornerie** avec moi, tu n'es pas là pour ouvrir une boulangerie ! lui répondit son fils, que fais-tu ici ?

Celui-ci parlait fort dans l'espoir de réveiller au moins un de ses amis, ne voulant surtout pas rester seul face à son père. Son stratagème fonctionna à la perfection, Théo émergea rapidement de son sommeil et se leva précipitamment pour le rejoindre, n'oubliant pas de dégainer son épée.

Avant que le guerrier ne puisse prononcer un mot Énoch enchaîna d'une voix fière et solennelle :

\- Aventuriers ! je ne suis pas ici pour vous nuire. Je viens vous avertir d'un grand danger qui rôde non loin d'ici, n'attendant que le bon moment pour frapper !

 _Un monstre_ à l'appétit **gargantuesque** vit à l'ouest du désert !

 _Un monstre_ ne vivant que pour la terreur qu'il inspire !

 _Un monstre_ pyromane et avide de destruction !

 _Un monstre_ , qui dans une grande conflagration, tout le cratère voudrait **calciner** !

Il n'appartient qu'à vous, Aventuriers, de terrasser cette bête immonde et la paix, restaurer.

Les deux aventuriers réveillés se regardèrent l'air circonspect, l'attitude du diable était étrange. Tandis que Bob ouvrait une connexion mentale entre eux et leurs deux camarades, réveillés par le discours grandiloquent du démon, qui étaient complètement perdus ; Théo prit la parole, sceptique.

\- Mouais... Je pense surtout que c'est une belle tentative de manipulation... Avoue, un tel massacre serait l'apothéose pour toi ! Tu ne nous as pas tout dit... ou tu nous mens. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu nous dis la vérité ?

\- Absolument rien Paladin ; mais seriez-vous prêt à prendre le risque ? répondis Énoch d'un ton joueur avant de s'éloigner et disparaître derrière l'horizon.

Les aventuriers se regardèrent, abasourdis et indécis. Le piège du diable était parfait. Théo refusait catégoriquement de laisser ce péril courir ; il était de leur devoir d'abattre cette menace ! Même si elle n'était que fictive, laisser planer un tel risque sur le cratère était inimaginable ! Bob souhaitait au contraire poursuivre vers leur objectif initial, si son père voulait les en détourner les ruines devaient contenir des reliques primordiales, qu'ils devaient absolument récupérer avant lui ! De plus l'endroit indiqué était à l'exact opposé de leur destination.

Grunlek proposa de visiter le lieu indiqué par Énoch. Après tout ce dernier était partis avant eux et serai sans doute plus rapide, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'arriver assez tôt pour empêcher le diable d'arriver à ses fins. Ces sages paroles mirent tout le monde d'accord et, une fois la chaleur redevenue supportable, tout le monde se mit en marche vers leur nouvelle destination.

Après plusieurs heures, ils purent enfin atteindre le site et, comme prévu par Bob, ils ne repérèrent pas la moindre trace de monstre en l'explorant. Ils trouvèrent néanmoins de nombreuses reliques intéressantes. Ils passèrent la fin de la nuit à fouiller les ruines puis décidèrent de s'y reposer pour la journée ; ce n'était pas aussi confortable que l'oasis mais on pouvait trouver de petits coins d'ombres.

Le lendemain, en arrivant à leur destination originale, ils trouvèrent effectivement de l'équipement très intéressant. Cependant les ruines semblaient avoir été visitées il y a peu, et un livre semblait avoir disparu récemment...

Bob : conflagration, cagnard, fringant, polymathe, vermillon, volubile, brasiller, boulangerie, luxuriant, corolle

Énoch : Apothéose, flagornerie, gargantuesque, nuage, arcadien, aube, étoile, brasiller, calciner, grimoire.

Bob + Énoch : Anaphore


	6. Défi aventure du 28 04

Liste de mot pour le défi aventure du 28/04 :

Soupe, Tortue, Plume, Singer, Avilissant, Optimiste, Caprice, Piquant, Carnet, Stratégie

Bonne lecture

Quand les aventuriers entrèrent dans l'auberge, ils sentirent immédiatement la bonne odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine.

-Ola mes braves ! Que puis-je pour vous ? _Les héla le tavernier._

-Il nous faudrait un couchage pour 5, personne, avec les repas de se soir et demain matin c'est possible ? _Demanda Grunlek_.

-Bien évidement ! Il me reste justement une chambre qui vous contiendra parfaitement, suivez moi. Ce soir vous pourrez gouter ma **soupe** de **tortue** mariné avec des **plumes** d'aigle pour donner du **piquant** ; Vous m'en direz des nouvelle Maître Nain, je tiens cette recette de l'un des vôtres.

-Effectivement ! Ça a l'air fameux ! _S'exclama le nain, il en avait déjà l'eau a la bouche et ses yeux brillait d'impatience._

Le gérant les guida vers leur chambre et leur remis les clés. Dés qu'il fut partit Bob s'écroula sur l'un des lits. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du groupe de céder aux **caprices** du mage mais avec l'arriver de l'hivers ce dernier était tombé malade et même Théo avait eu pitié de sa bouille de chaton perdu. Ils avaient donc changer de **stratégie** et s'étaient arrêter dans ce petit village, le temps que leur camarade récupère. Le guerrier était **optimiste** avec une bonne nuit de repos au chaud son compagnon serai rétabli. Mani était moins confiant et cherchait dans ses **carnets** un remède qui aiderai le mage à se remettre. Shin, pour passer le temps, en **singeait** les manières d'Éden qui avait été admise dans la chambre a son grand désespoir. Grunlek le regardait faire désespéré, l'archer **s'avilissait** tout seul.

Les Aventuriers restèrent quelques jours dans cette auberge, somme toute bien sympathique profitant de la bonne cuisine du patron qui se fit un plaisir de partagé ses astuces et recettes avec Grunlek.

Une fois le pyromage remis ils purent enfin rependre leur chemin vers d'autres aventures.


	7. Défi aventure du 05 05

Mot de la série: Soupirail, brasier, miroir, émérite, initier, ouvrager, épouvante, pique, bourdonner, ongle

* * *

Les Aventuriers étaient tout juste arrivés au manoir du Duc de Roval, ce dernier avait posté une annonce dans la taverne voisine. La mission comportait peu de détail, à peine le lieu de rendez-vous et le nom du commanditaire, mais la promesse d'une importante récompense avait attirer le groupe qui avait décidé de demander plus de renseignements au concerné.

Ils furent immédiatement accueillis par des subordonnés du Duc qui les installèrent dans un petit salon richement **ouvragé** , en effet le Duc ne pourrait pas les recevoir avant le soir mais il tenait absolument à s'entretenir personnellement avec eux. Les 5 amis profitèrent de la collation offerte et se reposèrent en attendant. Mani jouait avec ses araignées, Grunlek avec sa louve et Shin avec Icy pendant que Théo entretenait son matériel. Seul Bob semblait préoccupé. Ses **ongle** **s** tapotaient nerveusement la table tandis qu'il tentait de comprendre l'étrange sensation qui l'animait : il percevait une magie peu commune sans arriver à déterminer son origine il était donc condamner à l'attente.

En début de soirée le Duc de Roval entra dans la pièce, il semblait infiniment soulagé en voyant les aventuriers. Il prit alors la parole :

\- Bonsoir Aventuriers, je suis navré de vous avoir fait patienter. Vous vous demandez sans doute quel est le problème, je n'ai pas pu fournir des informations trop précises. Comprenez que ce sont des renseignements pouvant me nuire, ainsi je compte sur votre discrétion. _Il poursuivit en voyant les aventuriers acquiescer._ Il y a peu j'avais engagé un mage il était censé trouver un remède pour ma fille gravement malade mais il effectuait d'étranges expériences qui mettaient en danger tout le château. Je l'ai fait chasser mais il reste une de ses invocations au sous-sol. Nous pensions qu'elle disparaîtrait seule après le départ de son maître mais de toute évidence ça ne sera pas le cas. Cela fait maintenant un mois que le mage est parti mais la créature est toujours là. J'espère que vous pourrez la chasser.

Bob, étant le plus apte à comprendre et obtenir des renseignements, prit la parole :

\- Bonsoirseigneur, nous pouvons sans doute vous aidez mais nous allons avoir besoin de quelque informations supplémentaires concernant la créature et son invocateur.

\- Je ne suis pas fin connaisseur en magie mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour répondre à vos questions. Mon ex-collaborateur se nomme Josephe Margal, mage de conjuration **émérite** d'après ses dires. Concernant l'invocation, je n'en sais pas grand-chose, cela ressemble à une énorme créature sans forme. Mes hommes ont été pris d'étrange vision **d'épouvante** en s'en approchant. Un seul s'en est sortie indemne, il n'a pas vu la créature en face mais au travers d'un **miroir**.

\- Un illusionniste probablement. Nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de mal à vous en débarrasser, tant qu'on ne les regarde pas directement ils ne sont pas bien dangereux. Il se trouve dans le sous-sol n'est-ce pas ? Le jour ne nous apportera donc pas d'avantages. Je pense que nous pouvons y aller directement. _Ajouta-t-il après avoir brièvement concerté ses compagnons du regard._

Le Duc les guida alors vers l'entrée des tunnels où les attendait un garde qui leur confia des informations précises sur l'emplacement de la créature. Les aventuriers s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs et l'air devient vite étouffant à cause de l'absence de **soupirail**. Il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps avant de localiser la bête. Elle émettait d'étranges **bourdonnements** repérables de loin. Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus ils se rendaient compte de la puissance qu'elle devait posséder. En arrivant devant la grande salle censée contenir le monstre, les aventuriers s'arrêtèrent pour mettre une stratégie au point.

Shin emplit la pièce de brume afin d'éviter tout regard malencontreux et Bob, **initia** le combat d'une immense boule de feu. Théo bondit en direction de l'invocation lui asséner un violent coup d'épée avant de reculer promptement. Mani se concentrait le point faible de la créature était ses yeux; il devait les atteindre il fit léviter sa machette, visa, et celle-ci partie d'un coup sec pour atterrir en plein dans le mille. Grunlek tenta alors de l'achever mais son bras manqua de peu sa cible. Et alors que le brouillard commençait à se dissiper, en perdant l'équilibre il croisa l'œil restant de l'horreur. Il s'effondra immédiatement au sol en hurlant de terreur. Devant ses yeux, son foyer, tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient réduits à néant dans un immense **brasier**.

" Grunlek ! " s'écria alors Shin tout en se précipitant à son chevet pour aider Bob qui l'éloignait du combat. Ce dernier s'écria en direction de ses deux camarades restant " Finissez-le ! Vite ! "

À ces mots Théo s'empara d'une vieille **pique** rouillée qui traînait et la lança de toutes ses forces vers l'endroit où il devinait l'abomination. Il lui perfora l'abdomen et la bête s'effondra au sol avant de disparaître.

Le cauchemar de Grunlek prit instantanément fin mais il lui fallut un moment et le réconfort de ses amis pour se remettre complètement de ses émotions.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des souterrains le Duc les attendait et fut immensément soulagé de les voir réapparaître, tous en vie. Il leur remit la généreuse récompense promise et les aventuriers purent même passer la nuit au château et faire le plein de provision avant de repartir le lendemain vers de nouvelles aventures.


	8. Défi aventure 12 05

Mot de la semaine : Poivron, Donjon, Pus, Exubérant, Astre, Contempler, Joyeux, Destin, Vigne, Apple

Les aventuriers étaient épuisés, ils étaient sortis de leur dernier **donjon** alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée ils avaient donc dû monter le camp et préparer le repas dans l'obscurité, éclairé uniquement par de maigres flammèches. Bob, malgré sa nature **exubérante** , se tenait plutôt tranquille. Il devait prendre le premier tour de garde et il voulait somnoler tant que ses camarades étaient éveillés. Grunlek avait fait griller, sur des braises qu'il avait sorties du feu, des **poivrons** et le lapin ramené par Éden. Pendant ce temps, Mani avait rapidement bandé la plaie récoltée par Shin afin d'éviter la formation de **pus** et l'infection. Les 5 amis mangèrent tous ensemble, dans le calme, respectant le repos du mage.

Son répit fut de courte durée tout le monde était exténué et s'était couché très vite. Théo rappelant à Bob de les prévenir au moindre problème et de le réveiller un peu plus tard dans la nuit pour prendre la relève. Le dernier aventurier debout s'installa donc au pied des **vignes** et se mit à veiller. Les étoiles scintillaient **joyeusement** , et Bob se perdit dans sa contemplation des **astres**. On pouvait presque ressentir l' **appel** du **destin** dans ce spectacle resplendissant.


	9. Défi aventure du 19 05

Mot de la semaine: Bordure, globe, river, lézard, défense, source, filiation, tarte, perroquet, fromage

* * *

Les aventuriers avançaient paisiblement, ils avaient quitté le pays de Castelblanc pour passer l'hiver dans une région avec un temps plus clément, et puis tous étaient impatients de découvrir une région nouvelle.

L'ambiance était au calme et à la détente, le temps était au beau fixe depuis quelques jours, les chemins qu'ils empruntaient étaient donc très praticables et réputés extrêmement sûrs ils voyageaient donc sereinement et plaisantaient gaiement sur la route.

Cette bonne humeur fut soudain troublée : un cri avait retenti en **bordure** de la rivière qui serpentait au fond d'un petit canyon non loin du chemin. Théo fit immédiatement dévier sa monture pour aller aider ce malheureux, il fut suivi par ses camarades. Ils virent un jeune homme, **river** au sol par un immense **lézard** , Théo sauta de son destrier et descendit habilement dans le canyon pour assener un violent coup d'épée à la créature qui recula légèrement mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour libérer le garçon. Pendant ce temps Shin généra et tira une flèche de glace qui se planta dans le **globe** oculaire du reptile. Grunlek tenta d'imiter Théo pour aller au contact du monstre, cependant son pied glissa sur la roche rendue humide par le torrent et il atterrit maladroitement à l'arrière du lézard qui lui donna un puissant coup de sa queue qui acheva de le déséquilibrer et le fit tombé au sol. Mani profita de cette distraction involontaire pour se rapprocher de la victime et l'aider à s'éloigner, il se plaça devant lui pour assurer sa **défense**. Bob guettait le bon moment pour lancer sa boule de feu, il ne devait pas blesser ses amis qui étaient au corps à corps avec la bête. Soudain, une ouverture ; Théo avait légèrement reculé pour prendre de l'élan, se stoppa en entendant l'avertissement de Bob et vit son opposant s'embraser. Le Paladin put facilement achever le monstre.

Le jeune garçon les remercia très chaleureusement et insista pour que ses sauveurs le raccompagnent jusqu'à chez lui où il les récompenserait comme il se doit. Le trajet prit une dizaine de minutes, Bob était ravi de rencontrer quelqu'un qui semblait bien connaître la région et put ainsi mettre un nom sur de nombreuses nouvelles plantes et animaux tel que les **perroquets**. Ils découvrirent de plus l'existence de quelques **sources** chaudes aux alentours et les ajoutèrent à leur liste des choses à voir.

Ils arrivèrent devant la boulangerie où travaillait le père du garçon, il fut surpris de voir sa **filiation** en compagnie d'étranger, ce dernier lui expliqua rapidement les événements et l'homme, infiniment soulagé et reconnaissant, leur offrit un petit panier rempli de **fromage** et de pâtisserie en tout genre, dont une **tarte** aux pommes qui fit le bonheur de Shin.


	10. Défi aventure du 26 05

Mots de la semaine : tulipe, pinte, volutes, barbouiller, brouhaha, tracter, ruelle, rouage, barrer, parchemin,

Les aventuriers étaient assis autour d'une **pinte** dans une taverne. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à s'y rendre car elle était située dans une toute petite **ruelle** non loin de l'artère principale mais ne donnant pas sur celle-ci. Le nom " La **tulipe** pourpre ", pas spécialement évocateur ne les avait pas aidé non plus mais ils avaient fini par trouver. L'ambiance était très agréable, le fond de la pièce semblait réunir des artistes. On voyait plusieurs peintres barbouiller leurs toiles de couleurs, des poètes gribouillant leur carnet en tentant de trouver les mots parfaits. De l'autre côté de la grande salle les paysans et commerçants du coin se détendaient en échangeant les dernières nouvelles.

Seul un musicien se trouvait au milieu de la population. Il était situé près du comptoir, dans un espace démuni de table et légèrement surélevé qui servait visiblement de scène. Il tripota un moment les **volutes** de son luth afin de vérifier le bon accordement de celui-ci. Et quand il fut prêt, il s'éclaircit la voix et commença son récital, le **brouhaha** qui régnait jusqu'alors dans la salle se tue presque immédiatement. Il captiva tout le monde, avec ses contes épiques et héroïques durant une grande partie de la soirée. Lorsqu'il eut fini il fut chaleureusement applaudi par l'assemblée, plusieurs personnes déposèrent de la petite monnaie dans l'écuelle au pied de l'estrade. Le ménestrel salua l'assemblée, récupéra ses gains et retourna à la table de ses confrères. Les travailleurs rentrèrent chez eux, et les aventuriers s'apprêtaient à monter dans la chambre réservée à leur arrivée quand le ménestrel les aborda.

\- Bien le bonjour Messieurs, tout d'abord merci pour votre écoute et pour votre attention durant cette soirée. Au vu de votre équipement, je crois deviner que vous êtes aventurier n'est-ce pas ? _commença l'artiste._

\- Tout à fait, auriez-vous besoin de nos services ? " _lui_ _répondit_ _poliment_ _Grunlek._

\- Cela me parait bien possible en effet. Voyez-vous je suis musicien mais aussi aventurier et lors de ma dernière expédition j'ai remarqué d'étranges **rouages** dans des ruines non loin d'ici. Seul, je n'ai pas réussi à en déterminer l'utilité je pense qu'il fallait **tracter** une charrue pour les mettre en mouvement et cela dépasse de loin mes capacités physiques. De plus je serai rassuré d'être accompagné d'un groupe ces lieux sont dangereux et le nombre nous rendrait moins vulnérables. En échange de votre aide je vous propose un paiement, _dit-il en désignant une bourse_ , et la possibilité de récupérer des artefacts dans les ruines s'il y en a.

Les aventuriers se regardèrent quelques instants, évaluant l'offre qui leur avait été faite. Ils n'avaient rien de prévu les prochains jours et la récompense était alléchante. Bob prit la parole :

\- C'est une proposition intéressante, nous acceptons de vous aider. Nous pouvons partir demain si vous le souhaitez. Où pouvons-nous vous retrouver ?

\- Je vous propose de nous retrouver demain matin sur la grande place, nous pourrons y trouver des provisions pour préparer notre expédition.

 _Il sortit un_ _ **parchemin**_ _,_ _dessina un plan sommaire de la ville et_ _ **barra**_ _certaines routes avant de continuer._

\- Voici comment vous y rendre. Ne passez pas par ces routes, elles sont en travaux et sont donc impraticables.

\- Très bien, ne soyez pas en retard, _répondit Théo_ _avant de tourner les talons pour monter dans la chambre, déclenchant les soupirs de ses camarades._

Sur ces mots, tout le monde partit se reposer en vue de la prochaine journée qui s'annonçait chargée.


	11. Défi aventure du 02 06

Mot de la semaine : Corail, Chrome (couleur jaune-orangé), Volonté, Sensation, Assombrir, Garde, Filature, Pétale, Haleter, Iridescent.

 _Suite du défi de la semaine du 05 26_

Les aventuriers avaient retrouvé le ménestrel à l'endroit indiqué, tôt le matin. Ils avaient acheté des vivres pour quelques jours et étaient rapidement partis. Cependant assez rapidement tous furent pris d'une étrange **sensation** ; ils se sentaient observés. Bob ouvrit rapidement une connexion mentale pour pouvoir planifier leurs actions. Shin, grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés, put rapidement localiser une présence. Il prit quelques instants pour prévoir son mouvement, généra discrètement une dague et la lança.

On entendit un cri, Théo se rapprocha de la source du bruit et y trouva un jeune **garde**. Devant l'air **assombri** de l'inquisiteur l'homme, **haletant** , avoua rapidement qu'il les avait pris en **filature** sur les ordres d'un noble. Il refusa de donner plus d'informations, sans doute par crainte des représailles mais une étrange lueur **iridescente** dans les yeux du pyromage affaiblis rapidement sa **volonté**. Il leur révéla que l'ordre émanait d'un homme, plutôt grand, portant ce qui semblait être un insigne : un **pétale** de bident jaune de **chrome** sur un fond **corail**. Il n'en savait pas plus sur son identité. Après une longue discussion, les aventuriers décidèrent d'abandonner le garde à son sort, il était blessé mais pas grièvement. Il avait de bonnes chances de s'en sortir mais cela lui prendrait du temps il ne pourrait donc pas prévenir son employeur immédiatement.

Les aventuriers se posaient beaucoup de questions personne ne connaissait ce blason donc impossible de déterminer qui les espionnait ni les raisons qui l'animait. Malgré qu'ils étaient peut-être toujours suivis, ils décidèrent de poursuivre leur route vers les ruines mystique.


	12. Défi aventure 09 06

Mot de la semaine : Ambre, Flacon, conversion, Bulle, Damier, Arbalète, Cornichon, Flibustier, Armature, Insensible.

Après deux jours de voyages, les aventuriers arrivèrent à l'entré des ruines à la tombée de la nuit. Ils envisagèrent tout d'abord de monter le camp sur le parvis, mais ils durent vite renoncer; en effet plusieurs **flibustiers** étaient déjà présents. Certains portaient des **arbalète** **s** et d'autres des épées. Ils semblaient désorientés et furieux; incapable de s'introduire dans ces ruines. Il n'y avait aucune porte visible, seulement un **damier** et plusieurs statues. Le ménestrel avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Les aventuriers rebroussèrent chemin pour monter leur campement dans une clairière un peu plus loin. Pour rester en sécurité, ils définirent des tours de garde; ils étaient tout de même assez proches des bandits. La nuit se passa sans encombre, à leur plus grande surprise. Au petit matin lorsqu'ils se rendirent sur le site, ils furent étonnés de ne trouver personne; les forbans avaient apparemment abandonné.

Le ménestrel prit la parole en fouillant dans son sac :" Ils sont probablement partis chercher ceci. " Il exhiba fièrement un parchemin.

Théo intervient, outré " Vous l'avez volé ! "

L'accusé haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, **insensible** à la critique " Nuance, j'ai récupéré ce qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes dérobé à ce pauvre marchand. Il m'a permis de garder cette note comme payement. "

Le guerrier n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais Bob l'encouragea à passer outre.

Grâce au plan, le groupe de détermina la position attendue des différentes pièces, la plus grosse partie restait à malgré tout à faire. Le ménestrel les guida vers le bord et leur désigna des charrues. " Je suis persuadé que si on les pousse, les statues vont bouger, on pourra alors les disposer comme on veut. " Avec l'aide de Lumière et Brasier, il fut assez facile d'actionner les mécanismes malgré la rouille et l'ancienneté de l' **armature**.

Une fois la dernière sculpture mise en place, un escalier se révéla au milieu du damier,. En bas de celui-ci, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle. Elle ressemblait à un laboratoire. Il y avait des alambics, une immense bibliothèque et quelques malles pleines de bibelots, plus ou moins précieux. Bob fut immédiatement attiré par un système alchimique dans un coin, il y était constitué de nombreux **flacons** qui se versaient les uns dans les autres. Le dernier contenait une multitude de **bulles** et un petit morceau d **e métal** qui flottait. " La **conversion** de la matière ! le rêve ultime de tout alchimiste ! Ce n'est pas l'or, mais c'est déjà pas mal. " Il reporta alors son attention sur la bouteille de départ. " Un **cornichon** ?! Un cornichon a été transformé en ambre ?! "


	13. Défi aventure du 16 06

Flamberge, Apothéose, tourte, chatoyant, tintinnabuler, baume, pâle, pétale, reliure, initial

Bob était en extase devant les dispositifs alchimiques servant à préparer divers baumes, admirant les pétales aux couleurs chatoyantes de l'herbier aux reliures parfaites; il avait en face de lui l'apothéose pour tout alchimiste ou botaniste.

Pendant ce temps, Théo avait rapidement repéré une splendide flamberge et semblait perdu dans sa contemplation. Il pouvait presque entendre la lame tintinnabulersur le champ de bataille, l'arme filant telle une tourte faisant pâlir ses ennemies. En l'observant de plus près, il remarqua que des initiales étaient gravées, très discrètement, sur le pommeau "L.P.". Il fouilla sa mémoire quelques instants pour tenter de deviner à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette épée, mais aucun nom particulier ne lui vient à l'esprit.

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de celui-la, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de le retravailler complètement, période d'examen oblige.


	14. Défi aventure du 23 06

Mot de la semaine: Frégate, bourgeoisie, boudoir, banderole, rameau, pécore, saltimbanque, joyeusetés, succinct, oliveraie

La journée était bien avancée quand les aventuriers arrivèrent à leur destination. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils traquaient une étrange créature qui ravageait l' **oliveraie** de leur employeur. Shin avait fini par la débusquer et ils avaient pu l'abattre sans trop de difficulté. En rentrant chercher leur paie, ils furent très surpris d'apercevoir, près du port, quelques **frégate** **s**. Ils arrivèrent au château dominant tout le domaine: celui-ci était désormais décoré de **banderoles.**

Le maître des lieux les reçut immédiatement malgré son empressement évident:

" Vous avez déjà pu me débarrasser de la bête ! Ha quel soulagement ! Tout va pouvoir se dérouler comme prévu. Voici votre paie, comme promise. "

Après l'avoir remercié Bob prit la parole: " Veuillez excuser ma curiosité, mais, en quel honneur est cette fête que vous semblez organiser? "

" Voyons, c'est la fête des oliviers. Très prisé par la bourgeoisie comme par les pécores. Voyez-vous, dans la région nous dépendons tous de la culture des oliviers. Ils nous fournissent ombre, bois, nourriture et monnaie d'échange pour le commerce. Vous devriez rester en profiter, vous pouvez loger au château si vous le souhaitez. Je dois être succins, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, mais arrangez donc cela avec ma fille, Mélinda, elle pourra vous raconter la légende de la création de la région, vous comprendrez sans doute mieux notre enthousiasme. "

Sur ces mots le seigneur partit hâtivement régler les derniers préparatifs, laissant les aventuriers en plan. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de voir arriver une toute jeune femme,

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se demander quoi faire qu'une jeune fille arriva. Elle portait une robe blanche, très épurée, mais cela mettait en valeur les quelques ornements de celle-ci, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ornés d'une couronne en fine branche d'olivier. Elle les aborda de sa voix cristalline :

\- Bonjour aventuriers, vous souhaitez rester pour la fête ? Venez, je vais vous trouver une chambre.

Pendant le trajet, Bob très intrigué lui demanda :

\- Votre père nous a dit que vous pourrez nous raconter l'origine de cette fête… »

\- Ha, coupa-t-elle avec un sourire doux, cette fameuse légende. Mon père ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir la raconter. Voulez-vous l'entendre ?

Elle vit les aventuriers acquiescer et continua :

" Il y a bien longtemps, ces terres n'étaient qu'un désert. Aucune plante ne pouvait pousser, la moindre parcelle de terre était balayée par le vent. On ne voyait que des rochers à perte de vue. Mais un beau jour, une frêle pousse d'olivier fit son apparition. Elle semblait si fragile qu'il paraissait impossible qu'elle survive, et pourtant saison après saison la pousse devient un arbuste, puis un arbre vigoureux à tronc solide. Grâce à la prise de ses puissantes racines, la terre resta en place, les rares pluies purent enfin humidifier durablement le sol et, à l'ombre de son majestueux feuillage, la vie reprit ses droits les plantes poussèrent, les insectes et vers vinrent se repaître et ce fut le tour des rongeurs et des oiseaux. Et enfin la végétation put s'étendre, de nouveaux arbres germèrent pour donner notre belle garrigue que vous avez pu admirer. Certes, vu de l'extérieur, elle parait rude, vide, et inhospitalière, mais en apprenant à la connaître on se rend compte de sa richesse et de sa beauté.

Alors chaque année nous rendons hommage à ceux qui ont rendu et rendent toujours notre vie possible. Les paysans célèbrent cet événement en s'offrant des rameaux d'olivier, en mangeant des **boudoirs** et en chantant jusque tard dans la nuit. Les propriétaires de domaine quant à eux organisent tour à tour la fête, invitant moult **saltimbanques** et préparant diverses **joyeusetés** suivies d'un banquet. Chacun souhaitant prouver aux autres qu'il est le meilleur, les festivités sont grandioses, mais malgré la compétition l'ambiance reste bon enfant nous sommes loin des capitales et des intrigues politiques. "

\- C'est une bien belle tradition, lança Grunlek pour rompre le silence attentif qui s'était créé durant son récit.

Si certains aventuriers n'étaient initialement pas convaincus par l'invitation ils étaient maintenant tous impatients d'assister aux festivités.


	15. Défi aventure du 30 06

Mot de la semaine: Fleuron, galipette, esclandre, jardin, émérite, tissu, enchevêtrer, grue, limpide, triche

 _Plusieurs gardes sont au sol, **enchevêtré** les uns sur les autres. Avec l'obscurité, on ne voit plus qu'un amas de **tissu** informe. Victoria arrive et découvre la scène._

VICTORIA, _folle de rage_ : Par la lumière, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans ce **jardin** ? Des **galipettes**? Vous êtes le **fleuron** de mon régiment, vous devriez savoir vous tenir enfin !

 _Tous les gardes se relèvent aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent, tentant de se dépêtrer de la masse._

GARDE 1, _gêné_ _, regarde ses pieds_ : Non Générale ; Ludvic a **trich** **é**...

LUDVIC, _marmonne_ : Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas triché.

GARDE 1, _continue sans tenir compte de l'interruption_ : On avait un peu bu et... on a voulu lui apprendre à jouer selon les règles...

VICTORIA, _toujours aussi furieuse_ : Mais oui, tout est **limpide** maintenant ! Et vous trouvez que faire un **esclandre** pareil est une solution ! C'est inacceptable ! Même un jeune en formation s'en rendait compte. Cela devrait être une évidence pour des soldats **émérites** tels que vous !

GARDE 2, _penaud, tête basse_ : Oui Générale, pardon Générale. Cela ne se produira plus Générale.

VICTORIA _, son ton est plus calme mais tout aussi menaçant_ : Il y a intérêt ! C'est la première et dernière fois que cela arrive. La prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi clémente. Vous êtes de corvée de vaisselle et d'entretiens du camp jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et maintenant, cessez de faire le pied de **grue** ici, vous avez de travail non? Allez, hors de ma vue.

 _Tous les soldats déguerpissent. Victoria reste quelques instants à regarder l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, puis elle secoue la tête, désabusé, et s'en va._


	16. Défi aventure du 07 07

Mot de la semaine : volutes, heaume, coquin, administrer, dalle, pêche, tige, strie, animation.

Les aventuriers venaient d'arriver dans la petite ville de Marli, c'était le jour du marché et il y avait beaucoup **d'animation** sur la place central : tous les marchants des villages alentours étaient venus présenter leur produit et donnait de la voix pour attirer les clients. On pouvait remarquer parmi la foule de nombreux voyageurs qui profitait de cette occasions pour faire des provisions.

Soudain Bob sentis une main attraper sa manche, il se retourna pour découvrir une jeune femme plutôt mignonne qui l'implora :

 _Messire ! Messire ! Aidez moi, je vous en supplie. Vous êtes un érudit n'est-ce pas ? Mon mari à besoin de soin, je vous paierai bien entendus._

 _Je suis mage en effet,_ lui répondis-t-il _, je ne suis pas médecin mais je possède quelques connaissance de base qui pourrons vous être utiles. Guidez moi jusqu'à chez vous, il va valoir que j'examine votre mari._

À ses mots la femme paru infiniment soulagée et elle indiqua au pyromage le chemin à suivre, ce dernier prévient ses amis en passant qu'il les retrouverait à l'auberge de la **dalle** ambré en fin de matinée.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez le malade, l'homme était allongé sur son lit pâle et fiévreux, un seau était posé à côté de lui. Dans le coin de la pièce, bien rangé sur une chaise, on apercevait une armure Bob reconnu sur le **heaume** de celle-ci les armoiries du seigneur local. Après un bref examen de son patient le mage pu rapidement conclure à une intoxication. Il interrogea alors la jeune femme qui devina immédiatement l'aliment impliqué :

 _Ce doit être ce poisson qu'il à mangé hier !_ _Il était argenté avec d'étrange stries noires. Mon mari était si fier de l'avoir attrapé avec sa nouvelle_ _ **tige**_ _de_ _ **pêche**_ _qu'il ne s'est même pas demandé s'il était comestible…_

Bob parti donc à l'auberge après avoir assuré à Héléanore qu'il serai de retour dans l'après-midi avec un médicament à **administrer** à son conjoint Après un bref repas il se mit au travail, il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour obtenir la potion souhaité. Théo semblait sceptique :

 _Tu est sur qu'elle est réussit ta potions ? Elle a une drôle de couleur… et ces_ _ **volutes**_ _bleu c'est normale ?_ Lui demanda-t-il.

 _Mais oui,_ assura Bob _, tu n'y connais rien, c'est même la preuve que tout à marcher comme prévu._

Il apporta la potion à Héléanore son mari irait mieux d'ici le lendemain matin, mais il viendrai vérifier que tout va bien en début de soirée. Le regard **coquin** qu'elle lui rendit lui fit comprendre qu'il avait gagné ses faveurs et que sa soirée serai mouvementé.

* * *

PS: désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas mon ordinateur habituel et donc pas mon logiciel de correction. Je corrigerai mon texte en rentrant.


	17. Défi aventure du 14 07

Mot de la semaine : Soupe, rouspéter, bulbe, écureuil, courgette, piolet, épine, mordoré, duvet, bordure

Les aventuriers avaient établie leur campement en pleine forêt, ils étaient en chemin pour Castelblanc afin d'être à l'abris pour le rude hiver qui s'annonçait.

Comme à son habitude, Grunlek était en charge du repas. Il préparait un **soupe** avec des **courgettes** et des **bulbes** comestibles trouvés sur le chemin.

Théo était parti sécuriser les alentours du camps accompagné de Shin qui se concentrait sur la recherche de nourriture pour agrémenter leurs rations. Il trouva quelques baies et parvint même à abattre un petit **écureuil**. Malheureusement se dernier chuta de l'arbre où il était perché dans un buisson piquant. Le demi-élémentaire se concentra pour générer un petit **piolet** de glace afin d'attraper sa proie. Une fois l'outils en main, il s'approcha de l'arbuste et réussi à atteindre l'animal mais lorsqu'il tira pour le rapprocher de la **bordure** , un craquement sinistre lui indiqua que sa tunique venait d'être sévèrement amoché par les épines acérées. Il fini par se dégager avec l'aide de Théo qui ne rata pas l'occasion de se moquer de lui et ils rentrèrent au campement.

Bob n'avait pas bougé depuis l'installation de sa couchette, juste à côté du feu. Il était enroulé dans son **duvet** **mordoré** et passait son temps à tousser et à **rouspéter** contre sa faible constitution et le froid qui l'avait ENCORE rendu malade comme un chien dès le début de l'hiver. Il était grand temps qu'ils arrivent à Castelblanc afin que le mage puisse se reposer comme il se doit.

PS : désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas mon ordinateur habituel et donc pas mon logiciel de correction. Je corrigerai mon texte en rentrant.


End file.
